Plus jamais seul
by Kalincka
Summary: Et lui, il sourit, et il se sent revivre, comme si tout prenait sens d'un coup ; parce qu'à travers le portail des Missionnaires, c'est le docteur - son docteur - qui fait un gros fuck au destin. [Visiteur/Henry, gros spoil saison 4]


_Bon. Encore un OS sur le Visiteur du futur, youpi ! \o/_

 _Me sentant relativement mal par rapport à mon dernier texte sur la série, me revoilà avec celui-ci. Et je vous préviens tout de suite : c'est un Visiteur/Henry bien guimauve comme on les aime. PARCE QUE J'AVAIS BESOIN D'ENVELOPPER MES FEELS DANS DU SUCRE POUR ME REMETTRE DE L'ÉPISODE FINAL QUE J'AI VISIONNÉ PLUSIEURS FOIS AFIN D'ÉCRIRE CET OS. VOILÀ POURQUOI._

 _Du coup, cet OS contient des spoilers sur le final de la série, que j'ai remanié à mon goût. __Pour une lecture musicale, je vous conseille comme d'habitude l'OST de la série (toujours aussi magnifique) et donc le thème principal, mais pour écrire ce petit texte, je me suis beaucoup inspiré du morceau "Les larmes du Visiteur", que vous pouvez trouver dans la BO de la saison 1 & 2 ^^_

 ** _Disclaimer : la série "Le Visiteur du futur" est la propriété de François Descraques. Je me suis uniquement permise de remanier le final de la saison 4 en modifiant le scénario, mais sinon, tout est à lui !_**

 _Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas la review qui reste mon seul profit !_

* * *

— _Oh non, il sera pas tout seul._

En voyant Henry passer le portail des Missionnaires, c'est comme une bombe qui ravage tout sur son passage. Un tsunami qui le frappe de plein fouet et qui le noie sous un milliers de litres d'émotions qu'il ne parvient pas à déchiffrer tout de suite. Il se fige, et à ses côtés, Michel et Richard semblent hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Puis :

— _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Henry ?_ demande Constance d'un air effaré.

— J'ai démissionné.

— Je prends son bureau ! s'exclame aussitôt Michel dans son oreillette.

— Oui, et j'ai aussi saboté le portail qui va s'autodétruire dans dix secondes. Donc ceux qui veulent rentrer chez eux feraient bien de se magner les miches.

Immédiatement, les deux acolytes se précipitent dans le vortex temporel, et il ne bouge toujours pas. Ce n'est que quand le portail bleu se referme qu'il sent la vie lui revenir ; alors il s'élance, il s'élance dans cette mer de sentiments qu'il gardait pour lui pendant tout ce temps, et le temps semble se tordre comme pour ralentir l'instant fatidique.

L'étreinte est brutale, et le baiser aussi ; afin de rattraper ce temps perdu depuis cette fameuse nuit d'adieux larmoyants. D'ailleurs, les larmes faillissent plusieurs fois à rouler sur ses joues, mais les mains qui l'agrippent afin de lui montrer que tout ceci est bien réel le font lâcher prise. Avec passion, il empoigne de ses deux bras la nuque de son partenaire - décidément, il est beaucoup trop grand - et il frissonne en sentant une main passer dans ses cheveux sales. Son odeur de café et de métal emplissent ses narines, et il la hume à pleins poumons afin de ne plus jamais l'oublier ; il sent aussi la fausse moustache lui chatouiller la lèvre supérieure, et intérieurement, cela le fait sourire, parce qu'il le tient enfin, là, dans ses bras. L'envie de goûter ses lèvres pour l'éternité l'enveloppe et lui procure une sensation grisante, comme s'ils étaient pris dans l'œil d'une tornade enflammée qui les emmenaient loin, loin de ce monde dans lequel ils n'avaient pas leur place mais qu'ils désiraient ardemment sauver.

Puis, d'un coup sec, il relâche son étreinte, pour se blottir contre le torse mécanique de son meilleur ami qui bégaye, perdant tout à coup son air assuré pour un ton gêné :

— Le micro…

En levant le regard, il voit que l'enregistreur dans l'oreille de son compagnon est toujours actif, clignotant d'une lumière bleutée ; mais au fond, il s'en fiche. Des voix grésillantes leur parviennent du petit haut-parleur :

— _Oui, le micro_ , déclare le ton sec de Constance à l'autre bout du fil - malgré tout, il sent de l'attendrissement dans sa voix.

— _Attendez, j'ai pas suivi. Ils sont gays ?_

— _Ta gueule Richard._

— _C'est qui Richard ?_

— _C'est moi imbécile !_

La suite de leur conversation est étouffée, lorsque Henry saisit l'oreillette dans un soupir pour la jeter au sol et l'écraser avec sa botte. En retour, il se serre un peu plus contre son ami dont il sent presque les circuits chauffer contre sa peau.

— Merci Henry, chuchote-t-il d'une voix gênée. Mais, du coup, t'es bloqué ici avec moi...

— Attend, je suis pas con !

Leur étreinte se brise à son plus grand regret, et il voit Henry plonger la main dans son sac de sport à l'effigie des Missionnaires, pour en ressortir...

Une machine à voyager dans le temps.

Une authentique machine, pas comme celle qui est fixée à son poignet ; une machine pour pourra leur permettre de rentrer chez eux. Au QG.

— Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais partir les mains vides, eh ?

Avec émotion, il prend l'appareil dans ses mains dans une précaution immense, et arrache l'ancien prototype du Castafolte belge pour y fixer le nouveau. En levant le regard, il sent la gratitude bloquer malgré elle sa gorge, et les mots s'entrechoquent entre eux lorsqu'il croise les prunelles brunes :

— Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir. Très plaisir.

En retour, il voit son ami l'observer les larmes aux yeux, et il doit se faire violence pour ne pas l'enlacer à nouveau. Avec timidité, il saisit la main gantée dans la sienne, et une chaleur diffuse se répand dans tout son corps qui lui paraît plus léger, plus apaisé. Henry répond en serrant sa paume un peu plus fort, et il approche son autre main pour taper la combinaison sur son poignet, qui les ramènerait à la maison. Sans lâcher son acolyte, le bruit caractéristique retentit alors qu'ils se téléportent, et c'est comme un nouveau départ.

Et puis, au fond de lui, il sait. Il sait que Raph l'attend en 2013, et que lui aussi a besoin de quelqu'un pour le sortir de sa vie. Il sait qu'il y a encore pleins de missions à faire pour sauver le monde. Pour réparer les dégâts qu'il a causés. Il sait que la Brigade Temporelle le cherchera, parce que tout est voué à se répéter, au final.

Mais il s'image déjà leurs missions et l'adrénaline que ça leur causera, des sensations qui leur donneront au moins l'illusion que leur vie n'est pas vaine qu'ils ne font pas ça pour rien. Il s'imagine déjà leurs rituels quotidiens revenir leurs petit-déjeuners sur la Tour Eiffel à moitié délabrée, leurs parties de cartes le soir. Les longues nuits à travailler sur un nouveau prototype mécanique auquel il n'y comprendrait rien, mais où il resterait quand même pour observer son ami, pour finir par tomber sur la table de sommeil. Des jours à plancher sur le prochain plan, le tout entrecoupé de rires et de stratagèmes tous plus déjantés les uns que les autres. La vie anormale et qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu entre un humain perdu et un robot défaillant. Le lien indéfinissable entre l'humaniste et le voyageur. Ça ne se résume qu'à ça, au final : au Dr Castafolte et au Visiteur du futur.

Et ce n'est que maintenant, alors qu'il a la main d'Henry dans la sienne, que tout ça prend enfin sens. C'est maintenant, alors qu'ils rentrent chez eux, qu'il comprend.

Il ne sera pas tout seul.

Il ne sera plus jamais tout seul.


End file.
